


The Rarepair Trashbin

by WildWestieWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Death, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I got yelled at over text by a friend, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rating went up just to be safe, Stabbing, Warnings May Change, Will Be Updated Irregularly, and now this exists, as gay as the idiots I'm shipping, bc I overworked myself and had a breakdown a few days ago, bc I'm past the point where characterisation matters to me, depending on how cruel I want to be to these characters, may be ooc, more to come - Freeform, obviously, purely for fun, rarepairs, wrote these to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWestieWrites/pseuds/WildWestieWrites
Summary: A place to chuck all my shabby, ill thought out rarepair oneshots. Sanscest, mostly.Enjoy.Will be updated whenever the writer feels like it.





	1. Classic/Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this off to a good start with some Classic/Cross.  
> Take my attempt at romantic fluff, children.

“Cross.”

Cross startled, blinking rapidly as he blearily looked over at his datemate. “Wha…”

“Heard of a little thing called sleep, pal?”

Cross firmly shook his head.

Classic raised an eyebrow, sipping leisurely from his ketchup bottle. “You’re bone-tired, babe. When was the last time you slept?”

Cross groaned. “M’not tired. I’m fi…” He buried his head in his arms, hiding a yawn.  
Classic rolled his eyelights. “Uh-huh. Sure.”

Cross huffed, looking away pointedly. He stifled another yawn.

Classic observed him for a moment, before heaving a sigh, placing his ketchup bottle on the table. He stood up and shuffled over to the sofa, plonking himself down next to Cross and slinging an arm around his shoulders.

Cross opened his mouth to speak, and Classic teleported them into his bedroom.

Cross pouted. Pushing himself up, he lurched towards the door. Classic’s hand shot out and he grabbed Cross’ hood. 

“Cross.”

Cross paused at his suddenly serious tone. “Yeah, Classic?”

His datemate was silent for a few moments. Cross opened his mouth to say something before Classic sighed and pulled Cross into a kiss. Cross went stiff, before relaxing, kissing back.

When they broke apart, Classic chuckled and wrapped an arm around his datemate, pulling Cross towards the bed.

“C’mon, Cross, you’re dead on your feet. Let’s nap for a bit, ‘fore Pap comes back.”

Cross sucked in a shaky breath, then exhaled, giving in with a grunt. His eyes drooped as he leaned a little on Classic, allowing himself to be steered towards the bed.  
“…Fine. For a little bit. Whatever.”


	2. Reaper x Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust meets Reaper. They bond over death and terrible puns.

Dust wrenched the knife out the monster’s chest. He hurled her away, and she cracked against a tree trunk, her head flopping to the side. He grunted as her features begin to crumble before him, dust mixing with the snow of the forest. Dust pocketed his knife and slipped his hands into his hoodie pocket, turning to walk away-

“Boo!”

Dust growled, spinning around to face the grinning god. He whipped out his knife, waving it threateningly at him.

Reaper waved a hand lazily. “ _Knife_ to see you too, Dust.”

“Fuck off or I’ll stab you.”

Reaper’s grin got wider. Snickering, he leaned on his scythe as he watched Dust with amused eyes. Dust’s hands clenched harder on his knife at the entertained grin on the god’s face.

“Oh, so that’s how you’re gonna treat me, sweetheart?”

Dust took a step closer to Reaper, teeth bared in a snarl.

“Say that one more time, I _dare_ you.”

Reaper raised his hands in surrender and moved back, although his grin didn’t fade as Dust continued to move towards him, wave the knife threateningly in his direction.

“Hey, hey, hey, just a joke, buddy. Want me to _cut_ it out?”

Dust snorted, twirling the knife in his hands as he narrowed his eyes at the god.

“Well, your puns are pretty dull. Unlike, y’know, this knife.”

Reaper sighed theatrically. “Oh Dust, could you be any more _blunt_?”

Dust shrugged, throwing the knife up in the air and catching it with one hand. “Whatever. Unless you’re lookin’ for a mad time, fuck off or I’ll stab you.”

Reaper chuckled. “Well, sweetheart, what would be the _point_ of th-”

He reared back, the thrown knife barely missing his chest. Bones rose out the ground, Reaper slicing through the bones with his scythe as they were hurled at him. Reaper dodged another slew of bones and turned, coming face to face with a gaster blaster.

Reaper stared at it, before looking at Dust as the skeleton clicked his fingers and the blaster disappeared.

Dust grinned at him almost fondly.

“Weren’t expecting that, were ya?” He laughed. He walked over to Reaper, who backed away at his approach, and stooped down. Retrieving his knife, he tucked it away in his hoodie and began to stride away.

He paused, turning around again to look back at Reaper, who was still staring at him.

“I don’t believe it. You actually tried to kill death itself.” Reaper shook his head, though a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “You really are totally insane, pff.”

“Dunno what else you were expecting.” Dust shrugged, flipping Reaper off as he started walking again.

He called over his shoulder to the god. “Anyway, see ya ‘round, Reaper.”

Reaper watched him leave, a genuine smile playing across his face as he watched Dust disappear into the forest.

“Yeah, guess I will.” He said softly, before he too vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay so this was originally a request from an anon on tumblr and I was about to post it as a new work on here BUT THEN I remembered that this thing existed and I thought Id yeet it here rather than creating an entirely new work for this lmao


	3. Template x Ink

The white stretched out before him, the colour harsh and unyielding to his eyes. Template whimpered, screwing his eyes shut and curling up tighter, a broken sob racking his body.

“Please no…” He whimpered, burying his head deeper into his knees. “No…please…I…”

His whimpers went unheard, silenced by the endless white.

Glitches buzzed all over his body, making Template whine softly as he scratched harder at his eyes. His fingers dug into his skull, bone scraping against bone-

A thought sprung up in the back of his head.

Wait.

Only bone?

Template looked at his hands. Despite his bleary vision and violently shaking hands, he could just about see yellow and red fingers, intertwined with strings of electric blue.

No gloves.

Bare hands.

Strings…

“No…”

He scrambled up, eyes widening as he began to breathe faster and faster.

“No!”

The strings seemed to grow in front of his eyes, spiralling down and snaking around his feet. Template lurched back, attempting to stagger away. The string caught at his feet, and he tripped, toppling to the floor. He thrashed, yelling as the string wound around his body, trapping him.

Someone chuckled behind him, a dark snicker that was warped by familiar glitching.

Template froze.

“Well, well, well. Didn’t really expect to find you here. Or anyone else, honestly.”

Template couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even move as a pair of slippered feet walked into his view.

“Then again, guess you are a glitch too, so…”

Template shook himself, cranking his head back and glaring up at the glitch despite the fear still clawing at his insides.

“Shut up! I’m not a glitch like you!”

The warped laughter came again, sending a shiver down Template’s spine.

“Still denying it? Pathetic.” Template yelped as he was yanked upright by more blue string, bringing him closer to the glitch.

“You know, at least I’m honest with myself, glitch.” Error walked around Template, observing him as he disappeared and reappeared in Template’s vision. “At least I know that I’m an abomination. You’re just a little glitch who can’t face up to the truth.”

“Stop it! Shut up!” Template growled.

“See what I mean?” Error shook his head. “Even now, you won’t accept the truth. Truly pathetic.”

Error suddenly cocked his head, a chilling grin spreading across his face. 

“Maybe we’ll hafta remedy that.”

The harsh white of the anti void gave way to an iridescent amber glow. Millions of bits of gold tinged paper hung and twirled, suspended in the bright yellowy glow.

Template’s eyes fell open. “The…the AUs-how are you…”

Blue string wrapped around each piece of golden paper. The piece closest to Template crumpled slightly, the golden tinge seemingly dulling before his very eyes. Error looked at Template, a yellow grin splitting his black skull.

“Stop-!”

Error smiled, holding up his empty hands. “Stop what? Ain’t me.”

Template’s forehead creased, staring at Error. His face went slack as realisation hit him, and he looked at his hands. Blue string dangled from them, and he followed the twine with his eyes.

Where multitudes of blue string were wrapped around every single AU.

Error watched him, that half crazed smile still plastered across his face.

“Do it.”   
Template blinked. Error hadn’t opened his mouth, so how-

“Do it. Do it. Do it.”

He whipped his head around as more voices joined in, but he could see no one. (“Do it. Do it. Do it.”) He shook his head wildly like a dog, but the voices grew louder and louder until they were all he could hear (“Do it do it DO IT”) and he cried out, reaching up his hands to try and muffle the noise when-

The strings went taut, and the now silent voices were replaced by the faint sound of ripping paper.

Template stared at the fluttering shards beginning to fall like snow around him. He looked down at the limp strings that still loosely clung to his hands.

A sudden pain in his forehead made him moan. He felt himself fold to the ground as the remains of the Doodlesphere fell around him, darkness eating away his vision.

He had done it.

* * *

Template shot up, sweat beading on his forehead. He panted, staring at his hands that were clutching the blanket tightly.

Gloves. They were covered by gloves.

Someone flicked the back of his head. Template jumped, then glared as Ink snorted.

“Don’t slap me, Ink.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, you big baby.” Ink shrugged, not looking guilty in the slightest. “That wasn’t even a slap. It was a tap at best.” He flopped across the bed, eyes morphing into an amused orange triangle as a grin tugged at his mouth.

“Besides Temp, you kept tossing and turning like a madman. What the hell were you even dreaming about anyway?”

Template stared down at his gloved hands. He played with the fabric, trying to ignore the guilt creeping up inside him like lava.  
He couldn’t tell Ink. What if he…

“Temp. Template. Earth to Teeeemplate. Tempster. Templeton. Teeeemmmmpplate…”

“What!” Template snapped.

“Hey, hey ,hey, jus’ kidding around, Temp. Don’t need to get so defensive.” Ink’s eyelights shifted to a question mark at Template’s uncharacteristic outburst.“Something wrong or…something?”

Template hunched over, gripping the covers even tighter.

He felt Ink touch his shoulder. “Anything I can do?”

Template shuddered at the memory of his nightmare, forcing himself to breathe deeply.

“Just…just a nightmare. Nothing much!” He cursed as his voice cracked at the end, making Ink raise an eyebrow.

“Uh huh, sounds like it.” Ink stared at Template for a few moments, Template cringing slightly under Ink’s gaze.

“…Want to talk about it?” Ink’s tone was more gentle than before

He finally looked up at Ink after a few moments, before exhaling and dropping his gaze again.

“Promise…promise you won’t leave?” He hated how clingy he sounded.

“Sure, Temp. Promise.” Template looked up again gratefully at Ink.

“I, uh, was…was in the anti void…”

Ink watched him intently, eyelights shifting into white orbs as he listened to Template talk. His face remained blank, even when Template described in a shaking voice how he had watched himself destroy the Doodlesphere and every AU within it.

When he finished he glanced at Ink. Ink just kept staring at him, his face still seemingly emotionless.

Template squirmed under his gaze, turning his own away. He hunched slightly, feeling Ink’s eyes burning into him.

He flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Template.” Ink’s voice was unusually serious. “It was just a dream. It didn’t actually happen. Heck, I’ve only ever even told you about the Doodlesphere.”

“But what if-”

“Template. It was a bad dream, end of. Besides,” Ink suddenly grinned again. “I’d never let you get to that point. Never.”

Template looked up at Ink. “Re-really?”

Ink kept smiling as he looked at Template. “Promise. It’s kinda my job to protect things, remember? No matter what.”

“No matter what.” Template echoed.  
Relief washed over him, and without thinking he leaned forward and hugged Ink. Template felt arms gently wrap around him after a moment, releasing him the moment he pulled away.

Template yawned. He snuggled back down on the bed, feeling sleep beginning to pull him back into slumber. Under the watchful gaze of Ink, Template finally slept.

* * *

Ink watched him as he slept. His smile slipped off his face as he watched him, returning to an expression of utter blankness.

“No matter what.” He repeated softly, never taking his eyes off Template’s sleeping form.

He had promised the creators that, no matter what, he would protect the AUs from destruction. At all costs.

Template shifted in his sleep, murmuring slightly before settling with a sleepy smile on his face. Ink reached out a hand to pull up the blanket a bit, face still expressionless as he observed the sleeping Template.

Ink would protect the AUs at all costs.

Template shifted again, giving a contented sigh.

No matter what it took to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dislike the ending of this, but HEY PEOPLE SEEMED TO LIKE IT SO TAKE THIS

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear I did not put any effort whatsoever into this.


End file.
